


Unravel

by Jenny Colt (LadyBernkastel)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBernkastel/pseuds/Jenny%20Colt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unravel his absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmexyLeviLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/gifts).



There was a reason why she would not sleep in front of anyone. Whenever she was unconscious, not only was she vulnerable but she would also show a part of her she wanted no one to see. The constant nightmares. The crying, the screaming. The way her body would tremble. To display how fragile, how easily scared she had been was a thought she could not bear. There are parts of her no one has the right to know, because it’s hers alone. 

That night was no different from the previous ones. It would start with a quiet mumbling, disconnected words that had no meaning to others outside her mind. Soft cries would then scape her parted lips, and not too long after tears would roll down her face. The sobs would start, her body would tremble. Sometimes none of those things happened, but she would be woken by her own screams. Yet, she did not know what she was so afraid of. It had been getting worst for some time now and it was driving her insane.

Before, when he was there, she would wake up to find him sitting by the edge of the bed with a soft expression on his face. Or asleep on the couch next to her bed, waiting for her to wake up from the nightmare to be trapped in his embrace and pulled away from the things that haunted her. Solely his presence would calm her down, his voice whispering things to her as she sobbed into his chest. His arms like towers around her, protecting her from her own damaged mind. Sometimes, even, he would bring her favorite tea and silently watch her drink and then stroke her hair until she once again fell asleep. Only, he was gone. The war was over.

Sometimes she would hear his voice, but her heart sank once she remembered he wasn’t there. Once she could even smell the tea he always brought her, but once she cracked her eyes open there was nothing more than a dark, empty room. Waking up from one nightmare, to another. It was then she realized her true fear was not to die, but to be alone. To be without him, more specifically. Shifting into a sitting position, she pressed her back against the bed’s mattress and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. He was the only one she ever allowed in, the only one who ever saw this side of her she hid from everyone else. Soft, almost inaudible cries slipped past her lips. Burying her head in her legs, she tried not to let herself be dragged by the sadness.

“(Name.)” A voice called softly, a hand resting on her shoulder.

The crying abruptly stopped, head raising to show wide eyes. There was no one in the room beside her, the voice had no source but her head. Once again, she was hearing things. She should have been less foolish than to think a man who was gone and done with could be calling her name. A laugh echoed from her, a sad, distorted laugh. Now, not only the nightmares, she was also going insane.

“(Name).” There, again. One more time her mind wanted to torture her, to make her suffer with his lost. It was punishment, she understood. But she was so, so tired. “Look at me, (Name).”

“How could I look at someone who isn’t here?” Her voice escaped, weak and faltering. She talked to no one in particular, not to herself nor to the ghost her mind created. Burying her face back in her legs, she made soft sounds as she cried. A soft, warm touch on her shoulder pulled her back to reality. That could not be a part of her imagination, though.

“(Name), I’ve been calling you for sometime now.” The voice echoed again and she slowly raised her meet to peer at big, honey orbs. A soft sound of surprise left her, the concern written across the red head’s face making her surprise only grow.

“W-Why?”

“The door was open.” The other shrugged, glancing down at her and moving to sig beside her on the bed, letting out a soft sigh. “You have been acting weird lately, I was worried about you.” His voice matched the worried expression he wore, it surprised her to know he cared so much for her. The man that was supposed to become Archer, but at the same time they had so many things alike, they were completely different.

“Shirou.” Her voice was weak as she called him, reaching out w  
ith one hand to hold his shirt, wanting to make sure she wasn’t imagining him, too.

“Yes?” He asked softly, shifting his gaze to her hand holding him then back to her tear strained face. “Who were you talking to, before?”

A light shade of red crossed her cheeks and she shook her head, not wanting to tell him about the nightmares or Arher. “Make me some tea?” She asked softly, avoiding eye contact with him. She was scared that if she looked in his eyes she would see Archer again. Shirou sighed and nodded, offering her a small smile before he slowly got up and trailed out the bedroom. Sighing softly, she used one hand to wipe away her tears, embarrassed he had seen her in such state.

“(Name)?” Another voice called, a warm feeling surround her. She froze. “I’m here.” It was a soft whisper to her ear, enough to make her heart skip a beat. “I’ll always be here for you."

“Thank you,” It’s all she manage to say. “Archer.”

Her eyes close. His voice disappears, the warmth around her as well. Shirou doesn’t take too long to walk back into the room, holding the same cup Archer used to pour tea for her, with the same smile he used to give her. The warmth in his eyes was different than Archer’s, though. She welcomed him with a large smile, a stray tear escaping, which was quickly wiped by her. Shaking her head at his doubtful expression, she took the cup from his hands.

“Thank you,” Archer. “Shirou.”


End file.
